


More Than You Paid For

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Sex, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: Peter gets a lot more than he wanted when he goes to Mr. Stark's tattoo parlor for a piercing.





	More Than You Paid For

Tony does piercings for a living, and he's used to silly teenagers coming in, wanting one or two in their ears. Just something simple. Usually it's girls, sometimes guys, but never anyone as pretty as the boy sitting in front of him, right now. They talk and they flirt, or... as much as they can, before Peter's blushing and stuttering out some excuse, anyway.

It becomes a thing. Peter coming back to get his ears re-pierced because he accidentally let them close up, Peter asking what he'd think about something here, or maybe something here?

As innocent as he seems, Tony's sure Peter knows exactly what he's doing when he asks if Tony does anything below the belt.

What Tony doesn’t realize it that he only _thinks_ Peter suggested this to be flirty. No way is a kid this sinful looking actually that innocent, he thinks He doesn't realize that Peter's not playing dumb and coy when Tony tells him to drop his pants afterhours, all shy as he asks if this is normal. All the while, Tony's just thumbing at his hole.

Peter buries his face in his arms out of embarrassment when Tony spreads him open, squeaking when he feels something wet brushing over his entrance. Tony just laughs and tells him it's for sanitation, happy to play along. He doesn't know that Peter's naive enough to believe him, jolting slightly with every little nip to his most intimate parts as Tony details to him the different piercings and their names. He doesn't know it's the man's teeth dragging against him. He just assumes it's one of his tools and a quick brush of Tony's sleeve, not his beard rubbing against Peter's thighs.

When he feels Tony's breath blowing over his skin, he assumes it's because he _has_ to be that close. He assumes the best, because Tony's a good man, always so sweet on him. If anything, he feels ashamed, like _he's_ the pervert for getting hard when Tony's just doing his job. He even tries to mumble a half-hearted excuse, saying he should come back another time, when he actually has money.

As generous as he is, Tony just grins and says, "I'm sure we can work something out.”

And then he does this thing, pushing something slick and wet into Peter’s hole, and Peter really does moan this time, forehead pressed harshly against the leather as he tries to close his legs. Tony, not having any of that, drags them wide open at the thighs, mumbling that it’s-

“Just part of of the process, baby. Gotta loosen you up.”

"But, Mr. Stark-“

"No but's," Tony says with a teasing pinch to Peter's. "Just shut up and let me do my job.”

Peter tries his best to keep quiet after that, afraid that he might start annoying Tony, or worse, draw attention to it. But he just doesn't know what to do when he keeps getting fuller, whining when Tony's spreading him open on two fingers, spit from his enthusiastic mouth running down the backs of Peter's thighs, dripping from his hole. He's trembling, face blotchy and lips red from how he's been trying to quiet himself. There's no way he can take anymore, pushing up onto his elbows, and begging this time.

"Mr. Stark, please. Please, just do it." He whines, pleading to Tony to just hurry up and finish the job. To pick one of the piercings, he doesn't particularly care which, and just get it over with.

Tony completely misunderstands, grinning as he drags Peter further down the seat, until his pert ass is dangling off the side. The seat's raised just a touch too high, so even with his tip toes, he barely scrapes the floor. "I'll give you exactly what you need, you sweet boy.”

Peter doesn't think anything of it until suddenly there's something much larger pressing against his hole. He tenses, of course, but manages to convince himself it's the gun. He should have figured Tony would pick something in that area, after the amount of time he spent on the sterilization.

It's only when Tony slowly starts to press his cock in that Peter finally realizes something isn't right, gasping out as his fingers drag against the leather of the chair. "Mr. Stark-“

"Fuck, kid. Never guessed someone as sweet as you could take a cock like a champ," The man grunts. His head falls back, his eyes shut as he drinks up Peter's little tortured sounds as he struggles to adjust.

"What are you doing to me?" The boy cries in denial, his vision starting to blur with unshed tears as he hangs his head. Tony just laughs, bottoming out as he molds himself against Peter's back.

"I'm giving you exactly what you asked for.”

Shaking his head vehemently, Peter does his best to push back. _"I didn't ask for this,” _He grits.

For the first time since their little game started, Tony pauses, his eyebrows knitted together intently. Already, he's got a sick feeling that he knows exactly what this is about. The crying, the words. He just… has to ask to be sure. "What do you mean?"

This time, Peter turns his head to catch Tony's eye, giving his best wounded glare through the tears. "I'm a _virgin, _asshole.”

That little bit of knowledge hits Tony harder than he would have ever guessed it would. That he just unknowingly took advantage of this pure kid, bending him over in his office, and stripping him of his virginity without so much as a hint as to what was coming. It pools together, a sick heat in his gut as he slowly drags himself out of Peter's hole.

As distraught as he looks, the kid also looks relieved. It's almost enough to make Tony feel more guilty than starved, but not quite.

He swallows, grabbing a fist full of Peter's hair and shoving his face back downhard against the seat. Poor little thing crying out even before Tony forces his cock back in, growling low in his throat.

_"Not anymore you're not.”_

There's a sick freedom Tony's never experienced, now that he doesn't have to worry about his partner. In fact, he disregards the boy almost entirely, fucking in much harder and much faster than he's ever treated a virgin in the past (and he’s had quite a few).

He absolutely ruins Peter, claiming his body with his thick cock like he would if the kid were some drunken whore Tony found in a dark alleyway. Like it was his third cock of the night, and he _needed_ someone to use him, just so he could get by another day.

But it's not his third cock. It's his first ever, and he's drooling all over Tony's nice furniture as he's overcome with sobs. His legs are kicking, but he can't quite reach anything, the tips of his toes just skimming the ground as he accidentally shoves himself back harder.

"I told you you were going to have to pay, didn't I?”

"But not with-“

"Not with what, hm? Not with your tight little boy pussy, huh?" Tony demands, harsh pants of air spanning over Peter's neck. "Think you're so fucking innocent, just cause you're a virgin. You think anyone but a stupid cockslut would actually let me get this far?”

Peter gives a defeated cry, going limp as he lets his body be used. _"This is rape, Mr. Stark,” _he whispers brokenly.

For some reason, this. This is what sets Tony off, as he rams his cock in that much harder, punching the air from Peter's lungs as he fills him with his cum.

"You really think it's rape, if you dropped your pants for me, baby?" He purrs, his voice balancing on a thin line between soothing and threatening as he grinds his cock in, making sure to fill Peter with his cum for as long as he has him.

There's not so much as a peep from Peter as Tony rides out his high, bringing his hips to a gradual stop before he lets out a blissful sigh and finally pulls out. That much draws a pained whimper, at least.

"I know, Petey. Poor little hole just didn't wanna let go of Daddy's cock." He wipes himself using Peter's ass, smearing the outside with his cum to match the inside, before finally taking a step back.

There's a few seconds where Peter remains tense, finding the courage to look over his shoulder once more, and fuck. Tony's almost ready to go again, seeing those blood shot eyes, that bloody lip. The cheek that's still read from how hard Tony must've been holding him down.

Instead, he just wets his own lips, tucking his cock away.

Finally getting the memo, Peter drops onto the floor, hurrying to bend over and yank his pants back up from around his ankles. Tony stops him with a loose fist around his neck.

"Now, what are you doing?" He asks sweetly.

Another tear falls as Peter avoids his gaze. _"I- I wanna go home."_

Tony doesn't even need to look to see what he's doing, petting that poor face with one hand and reaching for his needle with the other. "Not before I give you a little something to remember me with. You said you wanted it, remember?”

"I did...." Peter mumbles miserably, doe eyes falling guiltily to the floor.

_ "You wanted all of it." _


End file.
